


Don't Skip Arm Day

by punkdpendragon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Gen, M/M, i know almost nothing about 1800 france sorry, not sure where this is going but we gonna find out, well most everyone, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkdpendragon/pseuds/punkdpendragon
Summary: It's not everyday you get saved from certain death. It's certainly not everyday you get saved by your friends possibly father in-law. Honestly at this point Enjolras is just here for the ride.





	Don't Skip Arm Day

**Author's Note:**

> So you know that tumblr post where they talk about how Valjean could've lifted the entire gang and carried them to safety because he didn't know who Marius was? Well this is it, kinda. I tweaked some things like how he got everyone away because like how could one man get like 20 kids through a sewer unless he tied them together and hauled them like a suitcase. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy, my take on this meme post. Fair warning I'm not catholic so I don't know how nuns and monasteries work so that might be whack, if you want to change anything because its wrong or offends anyone just let me know!! please leave a comment or kudos!

Valjean slipped into the barricade after it had fallen and the soldiers had made a hasty departure, wanting to be home with their loved ones and to eat a hot meal. The almost historical group were still scattered about where they had fallen, no one had yet come to collect the bodies. Valjean then made a quick, and he had a moment more to think upon it quite ridiculous decision. He had ridden in a rather large carriage to a stop a street or two form where he was now and called it. When it arrived he began to pack it full of the downed men as quickly and gently as he could. Eventually he came upon a young women and child in the cafe and grabbed them as well. He was already trying to achieve the impossible, two more couldn't hurt.

It was while he was situating the small child in the carriage, the last one he could find that could conceivably survive, that he was accosted. A firm hand landed on his shoulder and spun him to face Javert whose face was haggard from their earlier confrontation and eyes slightly wild. "What are you doing with these men? They are treasonous and should be left for dead."

"Javert please!" Valjean said while closing and locking the carriage doors behind him. "They are but children! Let me take them to a doctor so that they may live to grow old yet." Javert's eyes flicked to the packed carriage to the blood soaked cobblestones beneath his feet and the bodies strewn about the place before settling Valjean who was still pleading. "Surely you've made regrettable decisions in your youth, I'm sure these men could grow to become respectful citizens such as yourself."

Unbeknownst to Valjean his words were of little consequence to Javert as his axis had begun to shift all day and the sight of so many young lives slain had been the blow to knock the floor from under his feet. He held up his hand Valjean let his sentence die as he tensed. He did not want to fight but he would if it meant that even one of this lot could be saved. Instead Javert let loose a sigh which looked as though it had taken all his strength with it. The man physically wilted in from of him, taking another breath with much more effot before cutting his wearily at the man before him. "Go Valjean. Hurry if you plan any of them." And with that Javert effectively ended the hunt he began 17 years ago.

As Javert turned and walked away Valjean could only stare in shock and gratitude. After head turned the corner and disappeared from view Valjean resumed his task and took the coaches seat, setting the carriage off at a brisk pace. Soon he was out of the heart of Paris and not long after he arrived at a Monastery that doubled as a hospital.

A nun who promptly introduced herself as Sister Aenor met Valjean at the Entrance. Once he quickly explained the situation she called for her fellow sisters and they quickly emptied the carriage and carried the injured in to begin treating them. Once everyone was given a bed Sister Aenor approached Valjean who had been stood anxiously watching the sisters work.

"Monsieur we will do all we can but I cannot promise that all will make it and those who do will take a long time to recover." He nodded and stayed silent for a moment before standing straighter and turning to look the sister head on. "I must leave to collect my daughter but one of those boy in there is her beloved and very possibly her betrothed. If you would allow it and have the room I would like to stay until they are well enough to leave. I have for a donation which I will give regardless."

"Go fetch your daughter Monsieur. We have room for a week at which time we may have to revisit the topic.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was short af sorry about that. I plan on the other chapters to be longer and I'll try to keep to a posting schedule of once a week so probably expect another update next Sunday 11/17
> 
> If you see any errors message me and I'll fix them, I wrote this at like 2 in the morning soooo.


End file.
